


I love my bed but I'd rather be in yours

by CircusMagician



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bad Pickup Lines, Bad boy Soonyoung, Everyone Is Gay, Hate to Love, M/M, Main relationship is Soonseok, Seokmin is done, Seokmin is kind of a badass sweetheart, Seokmin lovin, Sexual content ish, Soonyoung is flirty, Soonyoung is soft for Seokmin, all other relationships are minor but still present, cause he deserves it, implied past Jaehyun/Seokmin, mature for language, mature language, maybe smut idk, polyamorous 95 line, so far at least, student rep Seokmin, the world needs more bad boy Soonyoung, woozi and dino relationship is pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusMagician/pseuds/CircusMagician
Summary: Soonyoung is flirty and he likes to mess with Seokmin but is also conflicted in his emotions.Seokmin is fed up with Soonyoung's bad pick up lines but secretly enjoys the attention.Everyone else is placing bets on when they'll get together.~School AU





	1. Bad Pickup Lines

"Well, fuck me"

"Gladly"

"It's a figure of speech, you can fuck off"

Seokmin had a dilemma as of 8:00 this morning, where he managed to get himself into the worlds most ridiculous instances of bad luck no one would've ever believed, even if they were to have witnessed it first hand.

\--------  
Firstly, he managed to wake up at 10:00 when he was supposed to be at school by 8:00 to attend a student council meeting. This was because they had wanted to discuss the school foundations and conduct a survey among the student body, needless to say, Seokmin was more than a little frustrated that he would have to be at school earlier, and through this he had forgotten to set his alarm the previous night.

Afterwards, whilst making breakfast and getting dressed simultaneously (which is apparently possible if he's desperate enough), he smelt burning, that was until he realised that the eggs had somehow caught on fire and were inedible by the time the fire was put out with Seokmin's panicked attempts of throwing water and using that fire blanket that he kept in case of emergencies.

After deciding that breakfast was impossible, Seokmin had decided to run out the house in attempts to catch the 10:30 bus which was on direct route to his school.

Unsurprisingly he missed that bus by only one minute, and as he solemnly watched the bus drive off into the distance, Seokmin thought that if he ran, he'd make it in time for 2nd period.

Whilst running, it had started to rain, which soon produced the most spontaneous hailstorm for the 20 minute run to his schools entrance.

Once finally arriving, completely drenched and unamused, he had walked into someone on his way to his locker and decided to unleash his verbal anger out onto whoever he had walked into in hopes that they were someone unimportant.

Unfortunately for him, it was the most important figure of the school, the principal, who issued him an after school detention for 'being late and inappropriate use of language towards a teacher' which caused Seokmin to get an even bigger headache as he solemnly walked to his 2nd period class, hoping that the rest of the day would go smoothly.

It didn't.

As soon as he had entered the classroom 5 minutes late, he was given a lecture by the teacher in front of the class to be a 'proper role model' to the rest of the student body. 

To top it all off, when he was finally given the ability to sit down, the only available seat was next to the smug looking and self proclaimed bad boy of the school Soonyoung.

As Seokmin sits next to Soonyoung, he feels as though throughout the class he was being watched closely by his seatmate, which also contributed to his inability to focus at all during the entire class. Just as the bell rang signalling third period, Seokmin was stopped from leaving by the white haired student, who merely smirked at him in pleasure.

"What do you want Soonyoung?" Seokmin said this irritably as at this rate he was going to be late for his next class, and by none other than the person he currently wanted to avoid. Soonyoung walked closer to Seokmin which caused Seokmin to take steps backwards until his back had hit the wall. Soonyoung leans close to his ear and whispers seductively.

"I'll see you in detention later babe" Soonyoung pulls back and takes notice of the faint blush that is choosing to make its way to Seokmin's cheeks.

'Cute' Soonyoung thinks to himself before walking out the door.

Seokmin lets out the breathe that he was unknowingly holding in as he watches Soonyoung walk out the classroom door, he sighs before going to pick up his bag and makes his way to his next class.

'Just my luck' 

\--------  
All of these events finally lead up to Seokmin sitting in after school detention with said bad boy making snarky and vulgar comments about how he'd like it if Seokmin would sit in his lap and put his 'thighs to work' 

"Geez, your in a sour mood aren't you puss?" Soonyoung smirked as he sat back in his chair.

"Do you wanna tell daddy about your problems?" Soonyoung leaned forward and whispered these words into Seokmin's ear, with a slight growl.

"One. Don't refer to yourself as daddy, it's disturbing and not my thing. Two. Fuck off" Seokmin couldn't tolerate Soonyoung's ridiculous remarks today, normally he would've just ignored him and brushed it off, but it's getting to him today.

"Hmmm, no daddy kink huh? That's too bad, but I do wonder what happened to you, your actually speaking to me today" Soonyoung had been around Seokmin enough to know that he was quite the model student, and such a student landing themselves an after school was an unusual occurrence.

Before either of them could say anything else, a teacher came in to inform them that the two of them would be cleaning graffiti off the bathroom walls. Seokmin groaned as he was being given the supplies for cleaning. Soonyoung merely grinned and walked towards the bathroom with an exaggerated sway in his hips.

\--------  
Honestly, cleaning off emo lyrics and uncreative puns off bathroom walls in silence could've been worse, considering his previous morning circumstances. 

Seokmin concluded that Soonyoung did in fact have the ability to shut up sometimes and not make stupid pick up lines about his ass.

"Hey Seokmin, your ass looks pretty tight, want me to loosen it up for you?" 

Seokmin stands corrected.

"I feel like I've said this before today but fuck off" Seokmin was about to stand up and make his way to the next stall when he heard a locking sound from behind him as he was crouched beside the toilet cleaning off the last of the graffiti.

Soonyoung had made his way into the tiny stall and locked it with him and Seokmin inside it.

Just as Seokmin stood up and was about to protest against his antics, Soonyoung grabbed Seokmin's waist and closed the gap between their lips.


	2. Be sure to use protection!

The kiss was unexpected and passionate, which made the feeling to be even more exciting.

Seokmin couldn't help but get lost in the scent of Soonyoung's seemingly strawberry shampoo. Seokmin allowed himself to be immersed into the pleasure of the kiss before he realised what was actually happening.

Seokmin pushed at Soonyoung's shoulders and created a small distance between them in the small bathroom stall, and he had looked up to see Soonyoung's still smirking face with a now slight redness to his cheeks.

"W-what the fuck was that!" Seokmin stuttered out before Soonyoung could try anything else.

Soonyoung simply smiled and unlocked the stall door before making his way out, never replying to Seokmin's outburst.  
Seokmin stood still for a few moments before being overtaken with the sudden need to run, he was embarassed to say the least, but also confused about why he had enjoyed the kiss to the extent of not being mad at the leather clad boy.

"Well, I think we're done here Seokmin" Soonyoung says this and slowly starts to pack up the cleaning materials, paying extra attention to the way he bends down to pick up the supplies.

Seokmin couldn't help but stare.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer, then you can think about me every night" Soonyoung lets out the slightest giggle. A fucking giggle. Before he opens the door to the bathroom and leaves Seokmin to his own thoughts.

\--------  
As punishment for not coming to the meeting the day before, Seokmin was assigned to an early morning check out for the school. Whilst on his way to check that the classrooms were in order for the 1st period classes, Seokmin noticed that ahead of him down the corridor was a couple making out against the lockers.

Instantly recognising the familiar figures, he sighs and makes his way down to the them. He lets out a loud cough as he approaches them, in hopes to attract their attention.

The couple break apart from their heated embrace and look at Seokmin with a split second of fear in their eyes, before it changes to relief.

"Christ Seokmin, I thought you were a teacher"

Seokmin smiled cheekily "Hansol, how many times do I have to tell you that your early morning makeouts with Seungkwan need to be somewhere more discreet" 

Hansol grins at him before throwing an arm around Seokmin's shoulder.

"Look I've tried man, but Seungkwan likes the feel of the lockers more" Seungkwan replies to this with a shove at Hansol's shoulder.

"Don't kink shame me Hansol, I know all your secrets" Seungkwan grins slyly.

As the trio make their way down the corridor, creating friendly conversation as they go along, Seungkwan notices Seokmin's tired eyes.

"You look like hell Minnie, why are you here so early anyway?" 

"I forgot to go to a meeting and not only was I given an after school detention, but now I have to patrol the corridors" Seokmin lets out a tired sigh as he checks the last few rooms.

"That's a bummer dude, but if you got an after school then that means you must've been with that guy, right?" Hansol smiles mischievously before nudging Seokmin's shoulder as to imply something.

"Oh yeah! You would've been with your beloved Soonyoung" Seungkwan mirrors the look in Hansol's eyes before letting out an exaggerated gasp.

"I hope-"  
"Don't say it"   
"You used protection!"

Seokmin's eyes widen and a blush makes its way onto his face, he sighs at their antics before he starts to swiftly walk away from the scheming duo.

The two follow him and continue to harass him with the idea that him and Soonyoung should 'always use a condom, even if it gets in the way' Seokmin tries to shut them up, but his repeated 'please stops' went unnoticed or simply ignored.

There was a sudden clash of a body against lockers further away from the trio, and they all hurriedly made their way to where the noise came from.

The sight that presents itself to them was common, but it still managed to make his stomache do flips.

Soonyoung and two of his other friends were surrounded by the football team, continuous laughter and insults were being thrown at the three in the middle of the huddle.

\--------  
Soonyoung felt the sting of the previous punch that knocked him into the lockers making its way throughout his body. He looked at Seungcheol and Jun who stood beside him, looking almost feral with their fists clenched, ready to attack the next person wanting to mess with them.

"Look fellas, we don't want any trouble" Soonyoung put his hands up defensively as though to surrender.

"You bet you don't, next time we see you fairies around here we won't go so easy" the supposed captain of the team ended his words with a punch to Soonyoung's abdomen. 

Soonyoung doubled over in pain, and before Seungcheol and Jun could make a move to defend themselves, he held onto their wrists and shook his head.

"What do all of you think you're doing? Fighting isn't allowed on school property!" Soonyoung heard the familiar voice and moves his head to look at the scene properly.  
Seokmin was there, letting out a clearly annoyed yell at the football team.

Soonyoung watched in fear as the captain slowly made his way over to Seokmin and towered over his form.

Soonyoung could see Seokmin's two friends that stood beside him, trying to pull him away from the giant but their attempts failed as Seokmin stood his ground against the bully.

"If you keep this up, I might have to get you suspended again for violence" Seokmin tried to keep his voice as steady as possible despite being terrified.

The football player laughed and looked back towards his teammates in amusement, before he landed a punch to Seokmin's side which sent him toppling into the lockers.  
Hansol and Seungkwan immediately stood between Seokmin and the bully before he could do anymore harm.

Soonyoung watched as Seokmin was kneeling on the ground from the pain of the powerful punch, when something snapped in his brain, and all common sense left his body.

In a flash, Soonyoung was beside the bully and landing punches on him left and right.  
Seungcheol and Jun took this as there chance to pounce on the rest of the team and soon enough a full fist brawl was happening in the middle of the corridor.

Seokmin watched helplessly as Soonyoung continued to beat up the bully with no sense of remorse, and frankly the sight was almost frightening to witness.

Before Seokmin was able to muster up the strength to try and stop the fight, fast footsteps were approaching the scene and a teacher started shouting at both groups to stop fighting eachother.

\-------  
Both parties in the fight were sent to the principals office for punishment.

Seokmin had brought it upon himself to explain the situation to the principal, and who was in needs of proper punishment.

He had managed to convince the principal to suspend the entire football team for insinuating violent behaviour and allowed for a lesser punishment for Soonyoung, Jun and Seungcheol with after school detentions for a week.

Whilst on his way out of the office he noticed a group of his friends standing out side. 

"Dude, are you okay? That guy got a strong hit on you" Hansol worriedly looked at Seokmin and assessed his face for any signs of pain.

"Hyung, I think you should go see the nurse, I think your getting a bruise on your face" Chan the youngest of his friends was standing next to Jihoon his boyfriend of 4 months, the pair looking worried as they looked at Seokmin.

"Don't Worry about me, I'll go to the nurse myself, you guys should head to class" Seokmin waved off his friends worries with a small smile, despite the pain in his side from where his shoulder hit the lockers increasing.

"How can we not worry! You were just in a fight, though I admit you were pretty cool" Seungkwan says this with a hint of a smile on his face. Seokmin laughs before he sends the four off and telling them that he'll see them at lunch.

As Seokmin is making his way to the nurses office, he sees Minghao walking with Jun out of the office whilst holding hands.

'Oh yeah, they started going out recently' he noted in his head before entering the office himself.

\-------  
Soonyoung was getting treated for his injuries by the nurse when he heard the door opening to let in another person, when he looked over he saw Seokmin with an emerging bruise forming near his eye on the left side of his face.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, you two just sit tight" the nurse had left the pair alone to go and get more supplies for treatment.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Soonyoung got up and walked over to Seokmin and sat next to him where he was sitting on the bed.

"Thanks for trying to stop them, though it did cost you your pretty face" Soonyoung teased before he gently grabbed Seokmin's chin to further examine the damage.

Seokmin pulled away from Soonyoung's grasp and blushed from the contact.

"I was only doing what your supposed to in that situation" Seokmin replied with indifference, despite being worried about the other boy.

Soonyoung laughed before standing up and standing in front of Seokmin, he looked into the boys eyes for a few moments before leaning in a placing a chaste, much softer kiss on his lips compared to the one in the bathroom.

When he had pulled away, he stood back to look at the embarassment on the others face before grinning and turning away to sit back in his original spot.

The nurse returned with extra supplies and started to treat Seokmin's face, when finished Seokmin was about to leave when he heard a voice call at him.

"I'll be sure to thank you more at lunch babe"

Seokmin turned around to see Soonyoung wink, before he continued to make his way to his class. 

'It's gonna be a long day'


	3. Fate in the Workings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for the lateness of this chapters! Blame my brain

Seokmin was currently staring at the clock watching the time tick by as lunch quickly approached. Seokmin was anxious, and he didn't appreciate the fact that the reason he was so anxious was because of what Soonyoung had said to him before.

'What does he mean by repay me?' Seokmin was lost in deep thought as he tried to figure out a reason for the boy to say such a thing, but he was only tying himself into knots which ended up just giving him a headache.

As soon as the bell rang to signify that it was lunch, Seokmin started to gather his books which he didn't so much as glance at for the entire lesson. Walking out into the hallway full of bustling eager students, Seokmin had managed to become completely unaware of his surroundings and bumped into a warm body.

"We seem to bump into eachother quite often don't we? It must be fate"

Seokmin looks up to see that he's bumped into none other than the boy who has been occupying his mind for the last hour. He attempted to walk past said boy but instead ended up being pulled down the hallway and towards the cafeteria.

When they entered, the cafeteria was already packed with students and their lunches, everyone looking as though they had their own separate cliques. Soonyoung had dragged him to a vacant table and sat him down.

"You wait there, I'm gonna buy you lunch" Soonyoung gave a cheeky wink before going off to the cafeteria line. Seokmin sat at the empty table confusedly looking around him to see if he could spot anyone he knew.

He soon noticed that Seungkwan, Hansol, Chan, Jihoon and Minghao were making their way over to the table he sat at, Seokmin couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"What're you doing here? This isn't where we normally sit" Seungkwan pointed out this fact and everyone else nodded in agreement

"I can't answer that question cause I honestly don't know myself, Soonyoung dragged me here"

"Of course he did, you too just can't keep apart can you?" Minghao smirked and sat down next to Seokmin.

"I think it's a good change of scenery, don't you hyung?" Chan directed the question at Jihoon who simply nodded in response a small smile tugging at his lips. Everyone ended up sitting at the table with no complaints.  
\---------

A conversation about the possibility of aliens in space broke out between the boys, but soon after it was interrupted by Soonyoung and his group of friends sitting down at the table.

"It seems that Soonyoung has been busy and gathered an entourage" a tall looking boy with brown hair said.

"I only brought one of them, the others came on their own free will"

"I didn't think you knew what free will meant, I'm proud of you, you get a gold star" a very pretty looking boy with longer hair said this in a teasing manner. The only two people that Seokmin could remember was Seungcheol and Jun, as he saw them earlier in the day, everyone else he had only seen around the school.

"I'm not complaining, I like a change" Jun smiled cheekily as he sat next to Minghao and wrapped him up in a tight embrace.

"You wouldn't be complaining, you have an excuse to harass your boyfriend in public now" black hair, dark eyes and pale skin, Seokmin deduced that this was the infamous Wonwoo who he'd heard people whispering about, Seokmin wasn't really one for gossip so he was unsure of what happened that made him well known, but he seemed nice enough.

"It's not harassment, he loves me" Jun snuggled into Minghao's shoulder, it was an odd sight considering the contrast of his black clothes to Minghao's colourful ones.

"No sex at the table! I don't wanna have to deal with that again" a very handsome looking boy with light brown hair sat next to the pretty one, said pretty boy wrapped his arm around the other.

"You're cute, I'm so glad I picked you" pretty boy planted a kiss on handsome boys mouth and Seokmin could see a blush forming on his face.

"Guys! Introduce yourselves to our guests please" Seungcheol sat down next to pretty boy. Somehow Soonyoung had managed to squeeze himself between Seungkwan and Seokmin.

As everyone was introducing themselves, Seokmin found out that pretty boy was called Jeonghan and the boy he was harassing was an American student called Jisoo.

"You can call me Joshua" he said

Seokmin's intuition was correct as the emo looking boy introduced himself as Wonwoo and the tall boy as Mingyu. Seokmin smiled awkwardly as he introduced himself.

"Oh my god, Soonyoung! Is this the boy you've been harassing? He's so cute!" Jeonghan almost looked like he was about to squeal before Seungcheol had placed a hand over his mouth.

"Don't mind him, he just gets excited when meeting cute new people" Seokmin nodded, but blushed at the 'cute' comment.

"Are you okay? I saw you take that punch before" Jun who was still clinging to Minghao lifted his head to talk to him.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine, thanks" Seokmin couldn't help the heat rising to his cheeks when everyone turned to look at him.

"Damn, looks like we have a tough one" Mingyu was currently unable to move as a koala disguising itself as Wonwoo was hugging him.

"Stop bothering him, let's eat our lunch" Joshua seemed to be the responsible one in the group next to Seungcheol. Everyone became fast friends as they all talked about nonsense topics and 'what ifs', every so often Seokmin would chime into the conversation.

The thirteen boys were a peculiar group to look at, with a vast degree of differences between them, especially in the way they dressed, people would assume that neither would become friends with the other, yet they all fit each other perfectly in terms of hobbies and interests.

Seokmin was debating with Seungkwan on who was able to hit a higher pitch when they sang, though almost instantaneously everyone turned to stop them from attempting it as they complained it would 'break their ears'

"It seems that you're becoming comfortable" Soonyoung put a hand on Seokmin's thigh and leaned closer to whisper this into his ear. Soonyoung let out a low chuckle which resonated through Seokmin's body.

"Damn, I would love to use your thighs as earmuffs" Soonyoung squeezed his thigh once more before leaning back again and smirking at the embarrassment on his face.

"Hey! What did I tell you about no sex at the table" Joshua directs the comment towards Soonyoung who looks suspiciously innocent.

"You use the term sex like its a general statement for talking about anything" Soonyoung laughs at Joshua's disgruntled looking face, Seungcheol and jeonghan try to keep him from sulking.

The bell goes and soon students are filing out of the cafeteria and to their last classes for the day. 

\--------

(Un)fortunately Seokmin noticed that his last class was with the person he had least wanted it to be.

"Soonyoung would you kindly please get your hand off my ass?" Seokmin was currently debating on whether the world hated him or if it wanted to see him suffer, probably a bit of both.

"Babe, where else am I supposed to put it?" Soonyoung let out a laugh before leaning closer to Seokmin who sighed and sped up his walking pace.

"Woah, what's the rush? Don't tell me you actually want to go to that stupid class?"

"Unlike some people, I value my education and take pride in getting there early" Seokmin retorted 

"Well aren't you the ever diligent student" Soonyoung smiled suspiciously.

"I would like to think so"

"Then...what would it matter missing one class" Soonyoung proceeded to pull Seokmin down the hallway.

'Well this seems familiar' Seokmin thought as he remembered earlier on in the day, being dragged to the cafeteria.

"Look, I see you working your ass off everyday in class and before and after school, so I'm gonna take you some place where you can have some fun and not think about when your next project is due" 

Before attempting to pull his hand from Soonyoung's warm grasp, he thought for a moment.

'I suppose it couldn't hurt to see where he's planning on going' Seokmin allowed himself to be dragged through the school entrance.

Soonyoung looked at him, a lovely smile plastered on his face.

'You know what' Seokmin thought

He felt as Soonyoung's hand grasped his tighter, Seokmin nodded to himself.

'Fuck it'


	4. Ferris Fun

An odd silence came between the two boys as they entered the amusement park.

The loud screams from people on the roller coasters to the music coming from the merry-go round. Seokmin stands awkwardly next to Soonyoung as he has an inward battle about starting a new conversation.

"What ride do you wanna go on?" Soonyoung breaks the silence, Seokmin lets out a small sigh of relief in hearing the boys voice.

"Ummm...I don't know, I don't really come to amusement parks that often" Seokmin looks around at all the people and stares at all the lights and rides with a smile on his face.

Soonyoung watches Seokmin quietly from beside him and takes his hand before dragging him off to the first of many exciting rides.

The warmth of Soonyoung's hand despite the cold air surprised him, but Seokmin tried to ignore the strange feeling that was rising into his chest which spread that warmth throughout his body.

Soon the two are seated on the largest and supposedly scariest roller coaster in the entire park, how they got there, Seokmin didn't know but he was starting to regret his decision of having a big lunch.

"Y'know if you're scared just hold onto me babe" Soonyoung threw him a little wink and Seokmin rolled his eyes playfully at the typical response.

"Likewise, don't be afraid to hold onto me either" Seokmin mimics Soonyoung previous wink before looking away in embarrassment at what he'd done. All he heard was Soonyoung's laughter as the ride began and took them through thrilling loops and intense drops.

\-------

A few rides later, the sun was setting and the lights of the park became brighter as night approached. The two were currently sat on the merry go round and laughing at each others ridiculousness of being on a children's ride.

"We're way too old for this now!" Seokmin continued to laugh as Soonyoung sat in a carriage like area of the merry go round, Seokmin hopped off his horse and made his way over to the smirking boy.

The ride continued to turn and before Seokmin could say anything, Soonyoung pulled him into his lap and sat comfortably wrapped in each others embrace.

"I'm glad you're having fun, you deserve it" Soonyoung nuzzles his head into Seokmin's nape, the action causing the other boy to shiver and blush at the close contact, but not wanting to move away from it.

"Y-yeah thanks for bringing me here Soonyoung" Seokmin stutters and feels the ride coming to a stop before he quickly stands up and walks to the exit of the ride.

Soonyoung follows after him, but stops in his tracks when he sees the Ferris wheel.

"Wait, one last ride before we leave" Soonyoung puts on a princely smile and drags Seokmin to said Ferris wheel. 

\-------  
"This is high"

"I know"

"Like really high" 

Seokmin was currently on the verge of panic as the Ferris wheel comes to a stop at the very top. The carriage slightly sways and swings due to the wind and Seokmin is holding onto the bars to try and keep himself steady.

"Isn't it beautiful though?" Soonyoung stares out into the night, various lights are lit up along the paths. 

"Yes, very beautiful and cold...and high" Soonyoung looks over to the th other boy and notices him shutting his eyes tightly.

"You're not even looking, it's okay, nothing is gonna happen y'know" it was a rare moment to hear such softness in Soonyoung's normally loud and snarky voice.

"I can't look"

Soonyoung sighs but smiles as he watches the other boy for a few more moments before he takes a hold of his hand tightly.

"Then look at me instead, I'm beautiful too" Soonyoung laughs as his statement makes the boy turn to him, still with his eyes closed, managing to look disgruntled despite not being able to see Soonyoung.

"Wow. Gee, thanks maybe I'll take that offer...never" Seokmin huffs but doesn't let go of the older boys warm hand.

Soonyoung smirks before putting his hand on the other boys face and leaning closer to him, their lips so close that they can feel each others breathe. Seokmin flinches slightly at the action, which also manages to make him open his eyes.

Before he can start panicking at the ride beginning to move again and the sheer height of it, Soonyoung quickly holds his face and kisses him.

Seokmin stays frozen for a few moments before moving together with Soonyoung who places a hand on his thigh which he uses to rub up and down slowly. The kiss was the definition of heat and passion, Seokmin allowed himself to be swept away by the moment, feeling Soonyoung's tongue on his bottom lip before slowly allowing entry.

The two break apart but maintain a close proximity to the other, quietly panting as the ride comes to a stop and they both have to get off.

Seokmin's face heats up with embarrassment and flustered he turns away from Soonyoung and makes his way to the exit of the ride.

"Hey, umm...sorry, I didn't know how else to stop you from panicking" Soonyoung sounds slightly meek and follows the other boy out of the amusement park.

Seokmin stops and turns to face the leather clad boy, before he can say a word, Soonyoung grabs his waist and kisses him once more.

Seokmin was in two minds about what was happening, 1. This probably wasn't a good idea and 2. He probably shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he is. However, despite his internal confusion, he responds eagerly and wraps his arms around the other boys shoulders, willing for this moment to never be over.

Soonyoung slowly moves his hand downwards and softly grabs at Seokmin's ass, whilst smirking into the kiss as he feels the younger push him back slightly. Unlike other times where he would've pushed him off completely, Seokmin grins at him and leans his forehead against Soonyoung's.

"My parents are away on a business trip" he states breathily.

"Nobody home?" Seokmin nods slightly which makes the older grin.

"Lead the way" Seokmin takes hold of Soonyoung's hand and continues to lead him to their final destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nushbgvygveybbsuhn I can't keep a schedule!


	5. YOU DID WHAT NOW?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature language and spicyness ensues between Soonseok, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

"Wait! What? YOU DID WHAT NOW?" 

Seokmin was currently in the middle of an interrogation of his actions last night. Upon hearing that Seokmin had brought a certain self-declared enemy into his house, Seungkwan had let out an outburst of shock when entering the coversation.

Seokmin attempted to use his will power to force the Earth into swallowing his entire body into the ground, then consecutively burn his body in the earths core.

Unfortunately however, that did not work, and he was now stuck in his present situation of feeling both ashamed of his actions and embarrassed that Seungkwan's voice had attracted the attention of half the people in the cafeteria.

Thankfully, Soonyoung and the others had not shown up to lunch at their new regular table, Seokmin had a slight suspicion that the situation he was in is not quite different from Soonyoung's.

"Oooooh now this is what I come here for" Hansol was eagerly eating his chips whilst listening in on the conversation.

"You mean you don't come here to get high and make out with Seungkwan?" Minghao responded, a sly smirk on his face

".....that too" Seungkwan being too preoccupied with Seokmin hadn't heard their small exchange.

"I can't believe you! I thought you hated him? What changed?" Seungkwan was frantically waving his arms around, trying to understand the circumstances of the situation.

"Calm down! We didn't even do anything...I chickened out before we got too far"

Jihoon who had been quietly eating his food and feeding Chan decided to speak up at this very moment.

"What happened then? You just makeout and tell him to leave?" 

"I mean, that's not completely far from the truth but after we made out, we watched a couple of movies and then, I asked him to leave" Seokmin had begun turning red at the memories of the night before, because whilst being slightly...explicit, he hadn't realised just how nice and sweet Soonyoung could be.  
\------

Seokmin was fumbling with his keys as Soonyoung was licking and nibbling on his neck, the feeling making Seokmin shiver.

Once the door had opened, Soonyoung was tugging and pulling at Seokmin's clothes, eager to remove the one barrier between the younger and himself. Soonyoung proceeded to kiss the boy and push him against the wall. 

Seokmin moaned into the kiss unable to fully comprehend what was happening until he felt a hand grasp underneath one of his thighs and lift his leg. An eager hand came to rest on his ass and squeeze, the feeling making him pull away from the others lips. 

"Fuck-"

"If you want too"

"You do this every time" Seokmin lets out a ecasperated laugh as he attempts to catch his breath.

"It's just who I am babe" Soonyoung presses his lips to against the panting boys and proceeds to grind against him, drawing out moans from the both of them.

"Oh my god"

"Not quite my name but thank you" Soonyoung grins and continues to grind against the younger, eager to hear those delicious, almost musical sounding moans from his mouth.

"S-shut up" Seokmin attempts to bite back with a comment of his own but he is interrupted by a particularly pleasurable feeling as Soonyoung grinds against him in a slow motion.

"Should we take this too the bed?" Soonyoung asks

"Couch is closer" Seokmin replies breathily, causing a grin to appear on Soonyoung's ever excited face.

"Couch it is" Soonyoung grips both of the youngers thighs and lifts them so Seokmin wraps them around his waist, he moves them closer to the couch before he lays Seokmin and himself down.

"You're quite strong despite your smaller stature"

"I dance, good for the muscles, I'll have to show you some time" Soonyoung winks before leaning down and sucking Seokmin's neck.

Seokmin continued to moan, until finally he seemed to understand what he was doing with Soonyoung and just how much he was actually enjoying it.

"W-wait a sec" Seokmin gently pushed Soonyoung away from his antics and sat up.

"Shit did I hurt you? I'm sorry, sometimes I get too into it" Soonyoung looks at the boy, concern clearly etched into his face.

"No no no, you didn't hurt me at all! I'm fine...more than fine actually" Seokmin blushed before covering his lap with a pillow, despite his eager attitude from before.

"I was just wondering if this was...y'know a one time thing? I mean of course if you want it too- I don't mind but like I don't necessarily want it to be but I'm really confus-" Seokmin begins to ramble before he is cut off by soft lips against his own.

"You don't need to be nervous, I know I come off strong but...I do actually like you, if you want it to be a one time thing, I won't force you otherwise And I can leave right now" there's a small silence before Soonyoung continues to speak.

"But...if you do in fact, want something more then I am not opposed to the idea" Soonyoung shyly looks down at his hands, confessing to someone was never really his strong point so he got slightly flustered when doing so.

"You're actually pretty adorable y'know?" Soonyoung looks up to see the nervous Seokmin to be gone and is instead replaced by a Seokmin with a gentle smile on his face.

Seokmin takes hold of Soonyoung's hands in his own.

"Kwon Soonyoung, you don't need to ask in a round about way, I will guarantee a straight answer" Seokmin looks directly into Soonyoung's eyes as he says this.

"O-okay then, Lee Seokmin, would you do me the greatest honour of becoming my boyfriend?"

"Of course" Seokmin smiles and kisses Soonyoung on the lips.

"This went from sexy to sweet real quick" the two laugh at the randomness of their situation.

"I feel like if we continued, we might be taking it too fast, not that I don't want to but maybe-"

"We watch some movies instead?" Soonyoung finishes Seokmin's sentence and smiles as he nods.

"Sounds like a good idea" Seokmin gets up and turns on the tv before looking back at the boy now lying on the couch.

"Harry Potter?" 

"Better be chamber of secrets"

"Why?"

"Young Tom Riddle is fucking hot"

Seokmin laughs before putting it on and making his way to Soonyoung again, who pulls him down to lie next to him, his arms wrapping around Seokmin's waist and his breath tickling the back of his neck.

30 minutes into the film Seokmin sits up urgently. 

"Shit! Seungkwan is gonna chew my head off!"

"Why?"

"This entire situation will probably be confusing to him, and when he's confused he becomes annoyed and dangerous for a person's ears"

Soonyoung pulls the worried boy back down and litters his neck with kisses as a form or reassurance.

"I'm sure he'll understand"

"God, you're not the one who's gonna be verbally attacked tomorrow" Soonyoung simply smiles

"Oh I'll get my fair share from Jeonghan, don't you worry" Seokmin lets out a laugh before focusing back on the movie.

"Jesus, you're right, Tom riddle is fucking hot"  
\----------

A silence passes through the group.

"You're his FUCKING BOYFRIEND!? HOW THE FUCK?!" Seungkwan is outwardly yelling and all heads in the cafeteria turn to look at them.

"Called it, Chan and Hansol you both owe me ten bucks" Minghao holds out his hand as Chan and Hansol give him ten dollars each.

"Damn it!" Chan says in frustration

"I told you not to do it" Jihoon pats Chan's head as comfort for his loss.

"Wait what?" Seokmin looks at the three in confusion as Seungkwan is currently preoccupied with angrily eating some of Hansol's chips.

"We bet yesterday when we found out about your after school whether something would happen, those two said that nothing would happen, but I bet that there would be a development, though I didn't expect such a fast relationship to form from Mr Student Representative" Minghao wiggles his eyebrows at Seokmin cheekily

"I need to find new friends" Seokmin states exasperatedly.

"You love us" Minghao smirks

Meanwhile...  
"So, I went to Seokmin's place last night..."

Jeonghan proceeds to spit out his drink almost into Joshua's face if he hadn't of dodged.

"YOU DID WHAT NOW?"

"Ummmm"

"Fucking called it, hand over that money" Jun proceeds to look proud as Wonwoo, Mingyu and Seungcheol hand him $5 each.

Joshua attempts to calm down Jeonghan from the shock of Soonyoung's statement.

"You're a swindler Mr. Hui" Mingyu states

"Did you guys actually bet on this?" The four nod.

"You're all dicks"

"You love us" Jun smirks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> China line be getting all that money though  
> I feel like I made Soonseok relationship escalate too fast, but it's done now so we'll see how this goes!  
> I have no idea how this will end though, so enjoy the ride


	6. I'll make you see stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times near the endish

"Since when did you catch feelings for your self declared enemy?" Seungkwan was standing in front of a confused Seokmin, arms folded over his chest and an incredulous look on his face.

"When you asked me to stay with you after class, I was expecting some work questions, not an interrogation" Seokmin sighed and proceeded to stand.

"You're avoiding the question"

When he thought about it, Seokmin didn't really know how he began to have feelings for the supposed bad boy. There wasn't a clear answer he could give Seungkwan and clearly his face showed quite the look of distress as Seungkwan's face softened.

"Look, I just...I don't want you to get hurt, you've never really had the best luck in relationships. Like that guy Jaehyun! You were crushing on him for over a year before you had the guts to ask him out, two months later you were crying saying that he broke up with you for this other guy called Taeyong!" 

Seokmin stayed silent, this prompted Seungkwan to continue.

"I care about you, we all do and we don't want a repeat of last time, I'm not gonna say you should keep away from Soonyoung for the rest of your life, but if he ever does anything to hurt you I want you to tell me straight away, okay?"

Seokmin nodded, a subtle smile on his face as he hugged Seungkwan tightly. The two locked arms and made their way to their lockers. What the pair hadn't expected was the leather clad bad boy to be standing in front of Seokmin's locker, holding a singular rose.

Soonyoung's was occupying himself with his phone before he heard footsteps coming down the hall, a smile naturally appearing on his face as he saw Seokmin's figure approaching. He grinned at the suprised look on the brunettes face.

"Hello beautiful" Soonyoung held out the rose for Seokmin to take.

"Oh my god, this is either the most cheesy or romantic thing ever" Seungkwan began to fake gag after he said this, a teasing look on his face. Seokmin laughs but takes the rose from Soonyoung who gives him a bright smile.

It makes his heart flutter.

"I can't watch this anymore, I'm gonna go find Hansol, bye bye lovebirds" Seungkwan winked before he left the pair alone.

"This is really sweet, but I'm confused, why the rose?" 

"I just wanted to give you a gift, we only started dating a couple days ago and I wanted to commemorate that" Soonyoung smiled shyly.

"You're secretly a romantic and a sweetheart aren't you, where'd that 'bad boy' image go" Seokmin laughed but was shocked when he felt an arm wrap around his waist, his body being pulled until it was flush against Soonyoung's.

"Don't worry, I can do that too" Soonyoung whispered huskily into the younger's ear, making him shiver. The closeness of their bodies was evident as Seokmin could feel Soonyoung's breathe against his ear. His cheeks slowly began to heat up at the close proximity.

Then Soonyoung pulled away and gave him the most smug smile he's ever seen.

"So you've got a bad boy kink?"

Seokmin punched him lightly in the arm.

\------------  
"No ones home?" 

"Nope, parents are on a business trip"

"So that means we can do whatever we want"

"Yep"

"Okay, go get the stuff ready"

Seokmin and Soonyoung had made their way to the youngers house after hearing that both his parents would be gone for the weekend.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this yet Soonyoung"

"Don't worry baby, I'll guide you through it"

Seokmin nodded his head before he bent over.

"I've never done algebra this difficult before, why are there so many letter mixed in with the numbers!" Seokmin bent over to grab his dropped pencil.

"You're lucky I'm good with algebra, I'll help you every step of the way" Soonyoung laughed at the scared look on Seokmin's face as he stared down at the sheet full of equations.

"I might die before you get the chance to help me" Seokmin let out a dramatic sigh and slumped over on the desk.

"Y'know, we don't have to do algebra now, we have the whole weekend to ourselves, we should make use of this empty house" Soonyoung wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Seokmin laughs at the gesture but smirks as he looks at him.

"I like that idea" Seokmin makes his way over to the boy who was currently sitting on the couch. Straddling his legs, Seokmin bravely grinds against him.

Soonyoung hums appreciatively as he places his hands on Seokmin's lower back, a low moan escaping his slightly parted lips. His hands drift downwards, squeezing once they reach the globe of Seokmin's ass, envoking a moan from the boy above him.

Seokmin moves his head slowly to place on Soonyoung's shoulder, his breath tickling the outside of the elders ear, panting as Soonyoung rubs against him. Throwing his head back with a shudder, Soonyoung takes the opportunity to claim his neck, biting his way down leaving marks to be seen for days later. Seokmin moans in approval as he feels a heat at the pit of his stomache spreading and expanding with each breathe he takes.

"Should we stop?" Out of breathe and panting, Seokmin looks sincerely into the elders eyes.

"Are we going too fast for you babe, I can tone it down" the obvious concern in Soonyoung's voice lead a giggle of joy come out of Seokmin's mouth.

"Not at all, I was just thinking that I don't have any condoms or lube on me...thought those might be important" Seokmin shyly looks away, focused on the couch.

"Honey, I always carry some, I don't think you've realised just how much I've wanted this, for a very long time, but if you're not ready then I'm not going to force you" the sincerity in his eyes lead the student rep to the end of his line.

Seokmin's speedily gets up and approaches the discarded leather jacket which now lay on the floor, rifling through it he finds the what he desires and smirks to himself. As he slowly turned around and shows the items of condoms and lube to Soonyoung, the elders eyes go wide for a second before settling into a lust filled gaze as he stares at the boy in front of him, who looks equally as aroused as he feels.

"I think I'm plenty ready" Seokmin exudes confidence as he seductively makes his way over to Soonyoung, his jeans tented at the front and his tongue peeking out to run across his lips. Unable to take his eyes off the boy, Soonyoung smirks and slowly peels off his shirt, gaze never leaving Seokmin as he undoes his own pants.

"Get over here then, I'm ready to make you see stars" Soonyoung cheekily winks, Seokmin rolls his eyes jokingly, but as soon as he reaches the couch he is pulled down by the force of the self pronounced bad boy, who swaps there previous positions, Seokmin now lying underneath him, hands pinned to the sides of his head. Soonyoung slowly lowers his head, and then executes a kiss full of vigor and arousal that I temporarily takes the younger's breathe away as he attempts to fight for dominance, ultimately giving into the pleasure of Soonyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologise I have had no motivation what so ever until now, always gonna love ma boys though, hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to some potential sexy sexy timey wimey in the next one, I'm not sure if I'm good enough at writing it but I will attempt it


End file.
